Howling at the Moon
by Samaira
Summary: Leah got back what she should have had all along. Family, friends but there was something missing. When this new man who is the bane of her existence comes into her life he begins filling all the empty spaces. Leah/OC
1. Prolouge

**This is my first attempt at a long story so i may not be so good**

**Name: Howling at the Moon**

**Pairing: Leah/Oc**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: If you like Sam or Emily you should probably avoid this fic**

* * *

><p>Leah POV:<p>

_Rip_

Not again this was one of my good clothes

_Hey Lee _said or thought or whatever fuck it was Embry

_Hey Bry. Alice is gonna kill me for destroying this dress_

_Na she'll be happy to go shopping for a new one_

So you will be thinking Alice as in Alice freaking Cullen. Didn't Leah Clearwater hate all leeches. Well for one it was never the case you all heard about me from Bella or Jacob but the truth is completely different.

I was 15 when Sam asked me out. I was a freshman and it was a big thing to be noticed by a senior. My friends forced me to date him and become his girlfriend. I was 17 when he proposed me and I refused. He ran away for 2 weeks. He came back and asked me on blackmailed me to marry him. I said yes and called my cousin Emily. Two months later I caught them having sex in my freaking fucking bed I had never had sex with him even though he asked me. I was a virgin. After kicking them out I stood there crying. In one week I was over him. He was not worth it. But Sam still asked me to take him back. He even threatened other guys from dating me. Then my father died. I and my brother Seth could not handle it and we phased. When I was alone with Sam came all the fucking Alpha commands

_Love only me_

_Don't imprint_

_Be a bitch_

_Hate Emily_

_Hate everyone_

_Make everyone hate you_

They all broke after I joined jakes pack. After the not a battle with the italiano vampiro sanguisuga I told Rose everything and she told it to everyone else. Jake was wild. He attacked Sam and nearly killed him. Jake became the Alpha of both the tribes and I became the Beta. Everyone got to know the truth. The Cullens gifted me a huge house and I became very close to them.

Right now I was leaving all of this to go University of Washington to become a doctor. And this is my story form here on.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me should i continue or not. Please please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Room mates

**Ok so this is the next chapter hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1:Room mates<em>**

**_Leah POV_**

"Don't worry Seth I will call you everyday", I said to my brother. Its so embarrassing that your 17 year old brother who look like a 25 year old is crying while leaving you at the college. "But Leah i'm gonna miss you sooo much", he cried. Oh God please some one shut him up. "Ugh. Just go Seth i'm gonna be fine just shoo off. Bye Adiós Arrivederci." I said running towards the gates.

I entered the campus and there were students everywhere. There were some cheerleaders gossiping nearby. When I Used to be in high school I used to be one of them but now I have changed completely. There were some jocks sitting and staring at all girls passing them." Whoo-oo-o. Hey hottie how about we go to my room right now.",said some blond asshole.

Most guys I passed stared at me but I ignored them. I knew that they were attracted to me. Not to brag but I knew that I was attractive. Add werewolf genes to it and voila guys can't take their eyes off you unless they are gay.

I saw a few girls glaring at me. Jealous much. I used my super hearing to listen to them.

" Oh my god that girl is as hot as the Romeros and their group."

" He fucks only a dark haired or blue eyed girl."

" She is so next on his list."

" She is so lucky."

What kind of an asshole just fucks round. Whatever I need to stay away from him cause apparently I'm next on his list.

I continued walking until I reached my dorm building. Climbing up the stairs I reached door no 301. I was to share my room with three other girls. I entered the room and thought 'Thank God I have my own house to go and live in Seattle'. Yup a Cullen gift where there was a living room with a joint kitchen and 5 bedrooms. Mine had a queen size bed with walk-in closet and french windows.

I start unpacking my stuff. Soon after I finish unpacking two girls enter the room. "Hey my name's Jenna and this disgusting piece of shit here is Ash."

Jenna is what I would call a blond bitch. Bleach blond dyed hair with fake tan and tons of make up caked on her face wearing a dress that made her breast look that they are about to fall out and a skirt so short that you could see her panties.

Ash was a complete total goth. Totally Black but Black affinity chick is way better than a slut in my books so I think I'll get along well with her.

"So you guys are my room-mates, right?", I said. "Ya, Mia is our last roomie but she usually stays at Ethan's place. Who won't want to live with that hottie. I wonder how a geek like her got him", said Jenna. "Shut up bitch your just jealous that none of the Romero's gang pay attention to you especially Adrian. So suck it up bitch".

Shit I can't live with two bitches who are always in a cat fight. Great I may be spending most of my time at my house if they continue like this. Both of them go to opposite sides of the room and sit sulking. Great! Just FREAKING Great!

I open up my I-Pod and I-Phone. Putting the ear plugs in my ears I begin chatting with Rose.

(Rose - **Bold, **Leah - _Italics_)

_Hey Ice Queen._

**Hey Bitch. Howz ur Dorm n roomiz?**

_Roomiz suck :(. 1s a slut nothr is a goth. Both keep on fightin._

**Suckz 2 b u.**

_I noe. Wat do I do? my 3 roomie camps at her bf's place._

**Tatz sad. just b who u r n dont let them change u.**

_Thanks Rose. Anyways how r d rest of d cullens n my pack._

**2 new pups hve joined Gerald n Ian. They r Seth's friendz. Seth's still 1 of d most sought boy. Eddie boy n Bells r still in honeymoon phase n Nessie is sic of it. Every1 is missing u alot.**

_Ya ya._

**So did u meet any hot guys?**

_Nope but heard there r some lookers._

**Go get atleast 1 guy.**

_Watever. gtg bye_

_**Bye**_

After talking to Rose I just sat listening to music. There was a knock at the door. Jenna opened it and two guys entered. "Hey boys", She said smiling. She frenched both of them and said "Sorry boys but we have to have sex in your dorm. My room-mates are here." The boys looked towards mme and started checking me out until Jenna dragged them out. "Don't wait up for me. Bye Toodles."

Great the whore is gonna get some threesome and poor virgin me is left with a goth who only talks to curse her room mates. I was still lost in my thoughts when all of a sudden Ash came in front of me and i jumped in shock." Hey chill I don't bite. Well I do bark at bitches like Jenna but you are safe.",she said.

So Ash may not be that bad. "Sorry, I was just lost in my thought. You know new place, new stuff, etcetera", I said. "I know. I have heard about 't be so shocked. News travels fast around here", she said after looking at the surprised expression on my face. "I just wanted to warn you that your pretty and boys may try to take you to their beds. So, always be better sleep. Good Night.", she said and went to her bed and fell asleep.

I laid down on my bed thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I'm sorry if I'm taking too much time in updating but I'm in 11th grade and there is loads to study.<strong>

**Please review the story cause I'm still not sure if I should write this story or not.**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**Hey guys I hope you like the new chapter. Its gonna be about Leah's first day at her college. The other main characters come in the next chapter. Well atleast most of them.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: First Day<strong>_

_**Leah POV**_

The next day I woke up to my alarm ringing. Goddamn the one thing I hate about college life is getting up at 6am. I mean seriously in La Push I was allowed to sleep till 10. I got up and ran to the bathroom knowing that Jenna will take hours to dress up and ash will need time to apply all her dark make-up.

I wore my white sundress with flower pattern and white flats and Tiffany flower pendent and earring. I grabbed my bag and was about to leave. "Hey, Leah stop. Let's go together then I'll introduce you to Lily.", said Ash. "Who's Lily?", I asked. "She's one of my non gothic friends. I think you two will get along well.", she said. We both left the dorm room and walked towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria of jam packed. "Ugh. How am I to find her?", said Ash. She stood on her toes and search for her friend. "Ash", someone squealed. All of a sudden I saw a yellow and blue ball rushing toward Ash and hugging her. "Get off me. Get off me. Someone please get her off me.", Ash began shouting. That's when I came to know that the yellow and blur ball was actually a short petite girl dress in bright yellow turtle neck and blue skirt. "Hi. You must be Leah the newbie. OMG they were right you're so beautiful. Is it true that you were a model or you had cosmetic surgery done? ", she began rambling. "Wait a second. Where did you hear all this and none of them is true.", I said. "Oh! Really I heard it from Gina who heard it from Jess who heard it from Mary who..blah blah blah...", she went on and on talking.

Ash left me with her and she walked with me to my locker. I opened my locker.

_So we back in the club_  
><em> Get that bodies rockin from side to side (si-side to side)<em>

_ Thank God the week is done,I feel like a zombi gone back to life (ba-back to life)_

_ Hands-up,and suddenly we all got our hands-up_  
><em> No control of my body<em>

_ Ain't I seen you before?_  
><em> I think I remember those<em>

_ eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,e-e_

_ Cuz baby tonight_  
><em> the DJ got us falling in love again<em>

_ Yeah baby tonight _  
><em> the DJ got us falling in love again<em>

I read Jake on my caller ID and answered "Hey Jakey boy. Wat's Up?", I said. "Nothing Lee-Bee. Just wanted to wish you best of luck for your first day. Love you.", I could hear others yelling all the best in the background. "Aww Love you too. Bye" I said and I dashed in to someone. Before I could say sorry the boy he disappeared. I entered the first classroom and took my seat.

_**_ _ _ _ _ _ POV**_

God this college life has become a routine. I don't know which fool made it a rule that all of us have to live atleast 30 years as normal human beings. If only those fucking bloodsukers wouldn't be existing. They are the reason for all this pain and suffering. I hate them and hope that all of them perish except for the animal drinkers. I'm right now at the University of Washington at Seattle with my family.

"Hey did you see the new girl."

"Ya. She's hot."

"Just hot. That's not enough to describe her."

"If she's beautiful one of the Romero guys are gonna have her. Maybe Romero himself."

Everywhere all I could hear was about the new girl. If she was beautiful I would definitely have her. No girl can resist me.

I went to my locker and froze. God the smell was so amazing vanilla, wildflowers and cinnamon all combined but yet it smelled so wonderful. I had to have it.

_So we back in the club_  
><em>Get that bodies rockin from side to side (si-side to side)<em>

_Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life (ba-back to life)_

_Hands-up, and suddenly we all got our hands-up_  
><em>No control of my body<em>

_Ain't I seen you before?_  
><em>I think I remember those<em>

_Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, e-e_

_Cuz baby tonight_  
><em>the DJ got us falling in love again<em>

_Yeah baby tonight_  
><em>the DJ got us falling in love again<em>

The girl who was next to me picked up her phone and said,"Hey Jakey boy. Wat's Up"…. "Aww Love you too. Bye" she said. I turned around and dashed into her and looked into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. I knew this was the girl for me. She was my blood-mate but she had a boyfriend, that Jakey guy. I have to run because I can't control myself when all I want is to take her right there, right now. I managed to escape. I call the rest of the gang through our mental link, "Guys, there's an emergency. We gotta leave." I'm bunking and planning to go back home at least for a week.

_**Leah POV**_

I finished all my lectures before the lunch break and made quite a lot friends. Most of my professors were awesome. Before I knew it the lunch break had come. I went outside the class and went Lily. "Hey , if you want you can sit with my friends.", she said. "I'll be glad to",I said. I sat with her. She introduced me to all her friends whose names I forgot before all of them were introduced. I saw Jenna sitting with a group of sluts, cheerleaders in one table jocks in another, goths in a corner and geeks in a separate table. Wow. This was high school all over again with different cliques.

"Hey the Romeros aren't back yet", I heard Lily saying one of her friends. Great again the Romeros. Who the hell are they? I have been hearing a lot all day. Before I could ask her about them a guy came in front of me." Hi. I'm Josh", he said and put forward his hand. "Leah.", I said shaking his hand. He was cute dark hair, dark eyes but being around all those male shape-shifters makes him look normal nothing special to me even though they were my brothers."Will you go out with me?", he asked. Wow buddy slow down. These guys are way too fast and get straight to the point. "I'm sorry but I just joined so I'm not going to be dating for a while.", I answered politely. Shocking. "No problem. Bye", he said and left."Do you know that you just turned down one of the most popular guys?", Lily asked. "So?", I asked back. She just shook her head and continued eating her salad.

By the end of the day I was exhausted and went straight to bed

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Please <strong>Please <strong>Please <strong>Please <strong>Please <strong>Please Review. It will help me because I need to know if I'm doing a good job or need any improvement. Please REVIEW.<strong>**********


	4. Chapter 3: Hate at First Sight

**Hey. This is the third chapter. I hope you like it. In this chapter Leah is finally gonna met her dream man.**

**Thanks to Mistress Persephone, LTree16 Alissa21 PhsycoPenguan64 and Babaksmiles for their reviews and all those who have added me in their story alert.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: Hate at First Sight<em>**

**_Leah POV_**

A whole week had passed since I arrived here. Lily has nearly eaten my ear with all her talks and latest gossip. How a girl can speak so fast is unbelievable. Josh still was behind me and thought I was playing hard to, even though seen to be rude is one of the girls I can consider to be a good friend even though we don't hang out much. Jenna was... let me see...whore, slut, bitch, devil's mistress and what not. She was fake and wanted me to join her clique because I was pretty.

"I can't believe the Romeros have not yet come.", she whined. "The Romeros?", I asked. "They are the most popular gang and the boys are soooooooo hot. Especially Adrian. They knew each other before they joined this college and stick to each other. They never took a new member except for Mia because she is dating Ethan. I was never taken into their group because the girls are jealous of me." She said. On hearing this I choked on the coffee I was drinking. This is ridiculous.

The next day I woke up and got ready. I wore my red color one shoulder top with skinny jeans and red pumps. I wore my jewelry grabbed my bag and left my dorm room. I met Lily and her friends in the cafeteria. She was practically jumping up and down. The moment she saw me she grabbed me and started squealing, "The Romeroes are back. Yeah."."As if any one of the boys are ever going to notice a trash piece like you, Lily. Only dream of things that are possible.", someone sneered. I spun around and saw it was Jenna. Her friends behind were laughing at Lily. I saw that Lily was almost crying. I was always irritated by her blabbing but she did not deserve this. I felt like punching Jenna on her face but then I might break her jaw." As far as I know none of them have even noticed you. So, you better shut that ugly mouth of yours. Come on Lily."' I said. The entire cafeteria was silent. All of them were shocked. Looks like no one has ever stood up against her. All her friends were staring at me. Lily and her friends followed me to my locker.

I opened my locker took my stuff and slammed it shut." Ok. What's the deal with the Romeros? Answer slowly", I asked Lily. "Ok. First there is Kira. She's red hair and very sporty and athletic. Next is her brother Ethan who's dirty blond who is dating a red haired girl called Mia. Their third sibling is Angie, another red haired but with green eyes. Then there is their cousin Kat who is a blond with green eyes. Mike is another blond and he is single but I think Kat and he are secretly dating. Phil is an African guy. He is complete player so be careful of him. And last but not the least is Adrian. Dark hair, green eyes and very mysterious. In short Über hot. He is a huge flirt. So these are the Romeros. Its almost all their surname except Mike, Mia, and Phil.", she said. So they were a bunch of good looking kids. Hope their looks were worth this trouble.

I checked my schedule and found out that today my first period was Biology. I was walking towards my classroom when my phone rang

_Like a roller coaster ride_  
><em>Holding on my knuckles white<em>  
><em>whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>Can't believe I'm like<em>  
><em>whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>Everytime I'm like<em>  
><em>Up and down and side to side<em>  
><em>Every inch of me is like<em>  
><em>whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>Got me feeling like<em>  
><em>whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>Everytime I'm like<em>

I picked it up(Bella-**Bold**, Leah-_Italics_)

_Hey Bells_

**Leah. How's your college going on**

_It's great Bella. So how is everyone._

**Everyone is doing great. So are you at college right now?**

_Ya. Got biology first._

**Oh. I remember how biology was my favorite cause I met Edward in Biology. Maybe you will also meet your soul-mate in Biology.**

_Its impossible. I can't imprint. Remember?_

**Who said you have to imprint? You can fall in love.**

_I have to go. Bye._

**Bye Lee**

I closed my phone and entered my class and sat on my seat. My partner had been absent for a week. Looks ike today also I'll be sitting alone. Just then I smelt the most intoxicating scent. Ocean, chocolate and a bit musky. I looked up and saw the most. I don't know handsome, gorgeous, freaking hot. Believe it but I'm not the kind of girl to be easily attracted by one's looks. This guy is an exception. He is better looking than the vampires and he definitely has a better body than all my pack brothers. Who the hell is he?

I saw him walking towards me. So I guess he is my partner. Yipee. Wait a minute YIPEE? Leah Viera Clearwater does not say yipee. What the fuck is wrong with me. He is just a guy. I'm not some fan girl. he came and sat down next o me. "Who the hell do you think you are to sit next to me. Move", he said angrily. "What?", I asked completely shocked. Who was he to tell me anything? "I said...", he started. "I know what you said. Who do you think you are to order me around. I have been sitting here since I have come here. Its not my fault you were absent.", I interrupted him and said. Both of us glared at each other until the professor entered. I could feel him glaring at me the entire lecture. I hate him so freaking much. Ugh arrogant bastard.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiing_

In hurry to leave the class I got up too fast. I was about to fall down. Shit! This was going to be so embarrassing. But I never felt the floor. Instead I felt two hot and strong, very strong arms grab me. I opened my eyes and got lost in his intense green orbs. I could feel the hard muscle of his arms around my waist. His face was so close. He was staring back at me with some weird emotions. What were they? Before I could guess them I heard Lily shouting my name, "Leah!". I stood up. "Are you alright?", he asked huskily. His mouth was so close to my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck. I could only nod my head. I walked out of his embrace. We both continued staring at each other until I remembered about Lily. I spun around and walked out of the class.

"So let me summarise the whole thing. On your first meeting with Adrian Romero you ended up in his arms. You did the thing most girls in the college want to do including Jenna. But I have to warn you he doesn't date a girl for more than a week.", she said. "First of all I was about to fall down and he saved me. Secondly I'm not dating him or gonna date him ever. Finally he is freaking Adrian Romero?", I asked. "Yup the one and only. And about dating? Ya we'll see.", she said rolling her eyes. "No. Seriously we hate each other. Seriously we fought the first time we met.", I said. "Babes. There is a very thin line between love and hate. Maybe it was love at first sight but you both didn't recognize it?", she said. " No ways but it sure was hate at first sight", I said but deep inside I knew it was something else. "Ok. Whatever but be ready by 7pm", she said. "Why?" "For fresher's party, silly", she said. Wait a minute party. I didn't bring any party dress but knowing the meddling leech known as Alice I had to have something in the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I'm slowly increasing the length of the chapters. Whatever is your opinion regarding this chapter please Review. I love it when there are reviews. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Party

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. Had a damn important exam which got over today. Yipee! So I'm now back and will begin writing soon. Thanks to LTree16, PhsycoPenguan64, Alissa21, XxXSpirit of LaPushXxX, rocklesson86, DANI MS. MOKA BLACK for their reviews.**

****rocklesson86: Thank you so much for correcting me. I live in India so I don't know what is the education system in America and I'm 16 that is 11th which I think is junior year so I don't know a lot about a university. I'll try my best to avoid such mistakes in the next chapters.****

* * *

><p><strong>I have another reason not to update. I had my junior college fest held. It's called EOS and was in the organising team. It was for 3 days and I'm dead tired . Thanks to MaxiMillion77 for her review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Party<strong>_

The fresher party was nothing but a huge party in a senior's dorm room. After all the lectures has ended, I was dragged by Lily to my dorm room. "You sit right here. I'll go and find you something to wear," said Lily. I sat on my bed as she started searching in my closet. She removed a beige ruched top and tight jeans with beige platform heels and pushed me in the I came out I was attacked by brushes and make-up. Lily went in next and came out wearing a simple dress. Once we both were ready we left my room and walked to the senior's dorm.

When we entered the party had already started. The entire dance floor was in darkness."I don't think we're gonna be able to see who we are dancing with.", I said. "That's the point Leah.", she said and walked away towards the she has left me alone. God what am I going to do. I could get a guy and dance with him or just leave this place or… Oh forget it just get a drink. I walk towards the table and grab bottle of beer. Now where is Lily? I look around and find couples making out everywhere. I saw Jenna. That bitch was dragging two poor fools into one of the rooms in the dorm.

"Hey want to dance?", asked a guy. "Sure.", I said. "By the way I'm Brandon", he said putting his hand forward. "Leah.", I said shaking his hand. Before leaving my hand he did something unexpected. He freaking kissed my hand. I could not help but giggle. We reach the dance floor and start dancing.

He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer. Maybe because I was a bit buzzed I allowed him to do so. He starts grinding into me when I start to push him away but he doesn't stop. He starts pulling me away from the floor when I start to struggle. I don't use my full force cause my wolf secret would be in danger. Suddenly a guy comes from nowhere and pushes him off. "Get away from her.", he said. "Who the hell do you think you are?", Brandon asks. The Mr. Unknown punches the guy one his face and growls, " Leave. Now." Ohhhh he has a sexy voice. Ok what's wrong with me?" Do you mind if I dance with you?", he asks. I shake my head and tart dancing with me. We move around and drink a bit more. I know it was stupid to do this with a person whose face was not visible but I could not stop myself. Maybe it was his green eyes which mesmerized me or his sexy voice. Who knows but it could be the beer? Whatever it was I was having fun with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know very short chapter but think of this as a filler. I wondering if I should change the rating to M. So give me your opinion. I'll try my best to update faster with longer chapters.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Morning After

**AN: I know I'm a bad person for not having updated but had lots of stuff going on so I'm back right now.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5: Morning After <em>**

I groaned as I woke up. My head was pounding. What on the earth happened last night? As I woke up the first thing I realized that someone was spooning me. What the hell. Please don't tell me that I ended up losing my virginity in a frat party to an unknown stranger. I opened my eyes a looked at myself. Thank god I had my underwear on that meant I didn't have sex right but something did happen last night.

I tried getting without disturbing the guy with me. God his arm felt so good holding me and is body felt rock hard and all muscle. Well his body was not the only thing hard. I could feel something poking my ass. I tried to move but instead of loosening his grip he tightened it. I tried to escape. "Unless you want me to ravish you right here right now you better stop grinding your ass on my crotch.", he whispered in my ears. His hot breath fell on my shoulders and I tried to control myself from shivering. Shit he sounded so sexy. I managed to sit up and grabbed the sheet to cover myself. "Well aren't you shy this morning. Have you forgotten I have seen it all already?'", he asked. "I was drunk. ", I said looking down. "Well you should be thankful that I was such a gentleman and didn't have sex with you even though you were throwing yourself upon me", he said arrogantly. I looked up to glare at him and was shocked to see a pair of emerald green orbs.

"Adrian?", I asked too shock to say anything else. "Well ya that's my name and you were moaning during the entire night", he said smirking. I had to control my urge to slap him. I wrapped the sheet around me and started searching for my clothes. That stupid arrogant ass just got out of the bed naked as the day he was born. I could not help but ogle him firm strong muscular chest and arms, bloody freaking 8 packs. There was that line of hair from below his navel to… Holy Fuck. He was huge and so wide. Now it was confirmed that I had not slept with him cause if I had I wouldn't have been able to feel my legs. "I know you want me", he said grinning at me and opening his arms wide open. I spun around and began looking for my cloths. He chuckled at my reaction. I wondered where that hatred he had for me had disappeared.

I managed to put my clothes on and rushed to my dorm room. The moment I entered the room and banged the door shut. I leaned against the door and thought about what just happened to me. "So, who was the guy?". I jumped on hearing Ash's voice. "What guy?", I asked. "The guy who you were with last night?", she asked with an eyebrow raised. "Oh come on tell us already. Who did you hook up with last night?", asked Lily. "What are you doing here?", I asked. "I came over here to meet you but you had not come back so I decided to wait for you. Now don't change the topic. What happened?", she asked. "I don't remember what happened. All I know is that I did not have sex.", I said gathering the my bag of toiletries and clothes. "Who was it?", she asked wiggling her stupid eyebrows. "Not saying", I said and banged the bathroom door the time I came out it was 11am. Today was free so Lily and me decided hang out within the campus.

"How on the Earth do you manage to eat so much and remain so fit?", asked Lily wide eyed as we ate our lunch. "Fast metabolism and exercise", I said. Now I could not have said that I turned into a freaking giagantic wolf, could I? I got up to dispose of my tray when I slammed against somebody. "Watch it, bitch", he said. "Shut it, jerk", I said back and walked as if I owned the whole world. Over-dramatic, I know. Lily followed me outside. "Wow, you just backtalked Adrian freaking Romero. You got spunk.", she said in shock. "you talk as if he owns the whole world.", I said rolling my eyes. What was he? The son of the President? Even if he was it gave him no right to behave like a jerk. I hope we can stay as far as possible from each other. I can't believe I kissed him. It does not matter how good looking he is or what a amazing kisser he was, I am not going to touch him ever again. Not even with a ten pole stick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter but please review it guys.<strong>_


End file.
